MicroNations Fandom:Content policy
Being an encyclopedia centered on the subject of micronationalism, MicroNations Fandom has a content policy; a policy which states what belongs on MicroNations Fandom articles and what does not. Article content *Article content must be in accordance with the Wikia ToU. *Articles are to be regarded as finished after posting unless they are marked as a work in progress. Work in progress articles are protected for seven days only from poor quality deletion. *Articles must be strictly micronational, about micronational culture, politics, companies, relations and organisations. **Articles that are not micronational shall be deleted. The decision not to remove the article depends solely on the administration team. *You may only create an article on "wars" if there is enough evidence (pictures, references, etc) to support the article's content. *MicroNations Fandom is not a directory. *Features like slideshows, galleries and videos should not be placed in an article about a micronation. *Articles are not your own personal websites! Do not write them like so (do not write in first or second person). We are an online encyclopedia, not a web-hosting service. Article names *Article names must be micronation-specific. No general article names should be used for a micronation-specific article. **General article names should be used as lists or disambiguation pages. **General article names are considered to be, for example, micronation, the ministry of ..., ... party, etc. They are also to not start with the word "The". **In case the article is named in such a way, name of the micronation related to the content of the article should be added to the name (for example, Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Sealand, or Ministry of Foreign Affairs (Sealand)). *Article names must represent the content of the article. *Article names should be short, excluding names of micronations or organisations. In case the official name of the article subject is too long, a redirect with a shorter version must be created (for example, EUM >> European Union of Micronations). *Articles can be renamed without prior warning. This action can be discussed afterwards. Article management *Article management is a concept which guarantees the article creator or the leader of said micronation to remove content added by any user*, excluding templates to notify the author or administration about the article (deletion, poor quality, improvement, etc), general fixes such as typos, or removing contested claims (author must provide something to verify them). **However you cannot revert the edits made by an Administrator, Wikia or Volunteer Spam Task Force user. ***Unless it's plain vandalism or a personal attack. **This rule does not consider general articles, such as Currency, or articles about well-known micronations, such as Wy or Sealand (the only exception being Austenasia, which's representative is a semi-active user on this wiki). **Furthermore, you cannot revert edits approved by an administrator, regardless of their author. *Content that is appropriately sourced cannot be removed from the article. **The MicroNations Fandom staff decides what is properly sourced. *In case the author of the article is long time inactive and the micronation appears to be defunct, the article should be left as is and no new content should be added, unless the articles needs general fixes or is of a poor quality. Terms *'General fixes' (genfixes) - includes fixing typos, reconstructions, adding infoboxes, removing "The" in the article heading, etc. - without changing the meaning of the content. *'Adding warning templates '(delete, improve, etc) - to prevent template wars, new template of this type should not be added within the official removal by the admin team within seven days. If the article content has changed by a large margin, new warning template can be added immediately. *'Proper references' - references to related content, preferably by a third party. Please use references in the Wikipedia style. Remember, properly referencing your article does not mean dubious claims may not be removed! Verifiability *Articles should be verifiable. We aim to become an encyclopedia with truthful information about the micronational phenomenon. **For example, if you claim your micronation was founded in 452 AD during an intergalactic space war between the Martians and the Loch Ness Monster, with help from the Doctor from the long-running British Sci-Fi Series "Doctor Who". The claim will definitely be contested. Unless you can provide actual indisputable proof (for a less impossible claim, as the example provided has no way of being proved). *Everything can be contested, from claims to population and laws. category:MicroNations Fandom